<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be by mythras_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651390">I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire'>mythras_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lyrics prompt, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Michael entrusted his heart, and his body, to Alex’s tender loving care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Focal Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bgn ♥, who asked for some sexytimes ficlets.</p><p>Story title, chapter titles, and lyrics used in the graphics all come from the song <i>I Found</i> by Amber Run, which I feel speaks to Malex in a deep-thought kind of way, and is also simply a beautiful song.</p><p>Each chapter is a separate occasion inspired by the lyrics and images in the accompanying graphics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <a href="http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/207697.jpg"></a>
  
</p>
</div><p>The blindfold was one of his better ideas, he had to say.</p><p>“Alex!” Michael’s voice was wrecked. His breath came out in staccato puffs interrupted by breathy, surprised gasps as each new touch of Alex’s finger led Michael inexorably closer to the edge.</p><p>Damn, how he loved hearing his name on those lips. Those irresistible, sarcastic lips that sashayed with as much macho cowboy swagger as the whole rest of his body combined.</p><p>And oh, what a body it was. Thick, warm, glistening with sweat in the electric candle light; muscle, bone, and sinew all straining towards Alex’s featherlight caress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Makeshift Gauge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <a href="http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/207893.jpg"></a>
  
</p>
</div><p>There was a fine line between breathless and panicked.</p>
<p>“Ma-Maxwell!”</p>
<p>Alex stopped in his tracks and immediately reached up to undo the manacles cuffing Michael to their headboard.</p>
<p>His alien boyfriend curled into Alex’s chest, averting his eyes under that wild mess of curls. “Sorry, Alex, I um—”</p>
<p>“<i>Never</i> apologize for using the safeword, Michael, got it?” Alex soothed as he ran a hand over his back.</p>
<p>“...m’kay.”</p>
<p>Alex felt him sigh shakily. “Did it uh, dredge up a bad memory?”</p>
<p>Michael snuggled closer. “Not a real one. Just the fear of…”</p>
<p>“Never gonna happen, luv. Not while I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warning Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <a href="http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/208299.jpg"></a>
  
</p>
</div><p>“Once upon a time, there was a minstrel who fell in love with an astronomer,” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear as he hovered above him, not touching.</p><p>“The astronomer wrote him sonnets and the minstrel composed music befitting prose that compared him to the celestial suzerain.”</p><p>Michael’s smart mouth had declared Alex couldn’t take him apart with words alone. Alex had barely begun; already Michael was writhing beneath him.</p><p>“Together they ran away, found solace in each other. The sex was epic,” Alex punctuated each word. Michael twitched. </p><p>Alex smirked. “Their love was… <i>cosmic</i>.”</p><p>Michael came untouched. Alex won $50.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>